One Week
by RedRubies1990
Summary: This story covers seven days in Litchfield prison, all through Nicki's eyes. (She's my favorite character, unfortunately I didn't realize I've been spelling it wrong this entire time.)
1. Monday

_**Monday.**_

"Yo, red. I need to ask a favor."

Nicki took a break from trying to master the art of making toilet wine, and turned to see Black Cindy in the doorway of her room. She let her eyes settle on her before the right corner of her mouth inched up into half of a smile.

"A favor, eh?" She stepped in her direction. "That's cool. Never been with a black chick before. I'm with it though, I got with three Latinas when I was on vacation for my 18th birthday, so in a way… I mean, that equals to one black girl."

"Shut yo white ass up. I need to trade you somethin'. Not no _sexual_ favors; I was raised in God's house bitch that shit _nasty_."

Nicki threw her arms up defensively, exasperation with a teasing humor present in her eyes. "Alright, alright I was kidding. Let's calm our twerkin' booties down." She ran her hands through her untamed mane. "And this is isn't red, it's ombre. The stylish way of sayin' 'Fuck you, my roots are comin' in."

Black Cindy reached into her pockets and pulled out three small white jars. "Three things of cocoa butter." She reached out to Nicki, who took it hesitantly, trying to stay a step ahead of the joke that she was clearly trying to pull.

"And what am I supposed to do with this? I'm white. I don't get ashy. I got that Irish in me, I mean my cheeks get red when I drink but that doesn't get fixed with this." She looked down at the cocoa butter before meeting Cindy's gaze again. "Uh-_face_ cheeks."

"I heard you stock up on cough syrup from commissary." She raised her eyebrows. "I need a bottle or two. We surprisin' Taystee with some sizzurp for her birthday Friday. But they don't let me use my credit for cough medicine anymo' cause of the shit that went down for her _last _birthday. Shit's racist, man. All white people are the same yo."

"Sizzurp, huh? _Hoe this ain't punch, I'm sipping on sizzurp. I roll a fat joint and do my fingers like scissors._" Nicki spit a line in her typical dragged out, effortless voice.

Black Cindy jumped up and let out an excited laugh. "Ohhhhhh, _SHIT! _Yo guys white girl got _game! Y'all see that?!_" She stomped out onto the halls, throwing her hands up at anyone that would share in her excitement. Red walked by, her thin lips pressed tightly together as she walked towards the kitchen, her old home. She stared at Cindy while she walked, and Nicki laughed and motioned for her to come back into the room.

"Listen sister, I'll help you. I like you Nubian women a lot better than the Taco Bell crew." Black Cindy clapped her fist to her palm and jumped up. Nicki reached into a box underneath her bed, which held ten tiny bottles of cough syrup. She took out three and kicked the box back out of sight. She handed them to Cindy, and then pulled them back before she was able to grab them. "I wanna come to the party though."

Black Cindy let out a chuckle. "Deal. Don't say nothing' though, I told you it's a surprise. Friday at 2 wiggah. In the TV room."

She grabbed her prize and turned and left the room. As she exited left, Morello came from the opposite direction, her gaze already peering into Nicki's room. Not knowing she would be standing directly in the room, she was startled and awkwardly averted her gaze. Nicki sighed. They hadn't had much to say since their big fight over her make believe wedding. Nicki wasn't big on going back and apologizing when she knew she was right, but she always had a soft spot for Morello. Or at least, as soft as she would allow her heart to get for another woman in prison.

"I'll let you massage my ass."

Morello stopped and looked at Nicki. A small smile creeped up on her face. For someone to say something so ridiculous, she was standing so calm and cool, her hands on her hips and her weight shifted on one leg as she waited for Morello to respond. "…What?"

"I have like a life time supply of cocoa butter. It's good for the skin. I'll let you massage my ass with it."

"Ohhhh, _thank you_, Nicki. That's really sweet. You would let _me _ do that? For _free?"_

Nicki shrugged, her smirk never leaving her face. She put her leg up on the bed and leaned on her knee, her eyebrow cocked up in a promiscuous arch. "What can I say I'm a fuckin' saint." She threw the cocoa butter at Morello, whose slow instincts allowed her to catch right before it hit her in the face. "You in?"

"Awh Nicki I'm not in the mood for any ass touchin' what can I say. Feelin' kinda down lately, I don't know what's botherin' me."

Nicki hopped up on her bed and patted the area next to her. "You wana talk about it?" Her demeanor didn't seem particularly warm, but Morello knew that that was her "sympathetic voice."

"Na, you don't worry 'bout it. I'm tryin' this new thing where I keep my mouth shut." She gave her a small smile and threw the cocoa butter back at her. She lingered in the doorway for a bit before she turned to leave again.

"Hey-"

Morello looked at her.

Nicki struggled to find her words. "You know just because you're an idiot don't mean we can't be friends anymore. I mean you don't have to walk by my room like you're in a fuckin' haunted house." Morello let out a small chuckle. "Seriously, you look like a petrified 8 year old boy. A nerdy boy. With down syndrome."

Morello laughed. "What?! You're so crazy Nichols." She gazed deeply into her eyes, a mutual fire between the both of them drawing them closer. "You always made me laugh. And I know exactly what you're gettin' at. You're tryna apologize. For bein' rude t' me."

Nicki dramatically rolled her eyes. "Oh _boo-hoo_. I'm not apologizin. I'm just-I feel bad for that talk we had. I got _regret,_ in a way. And I want us to make things right."

Morello squealed with laughter. "That's apologizing Nicki!"

"Well it's foreign to me."

Morello looked at her sympathetically, standing between her legs. She moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Nicki looked up at her touch, a mixture of sadness, compassion, and fear in her eyes. It was that look that made Morello melt at her feet. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she smiled to keep them down. "Fuck," she muttered, laughing a little.

Nicki put her hands beneath Morello's rear, drawing her closer but not allowing her to kiss her. Morello often wondered what Nicki was like when she was in love-if she ever had been. She was tough but she allowed Morello to see her soft side. Surely that meant something.

Their ten second silence was ruined by Daya, who had just come from the kitchen. The morning sickness was starting, so Gloria allowed her to leave early, but not before giving her a five minute speech about how she was pregnant four different times and still worked at her two jobs and didn't believe in maternity leave or bed rest. "He trabajado _todo el día y toda la noche,_" she told Daya sternly. "I'll let you go this once. But I _don't_ want to hear it. After this you puke in the_ fregadero _and move on like the rest of us hard working mothers. Got it?"

"Fregadero…fregadero…" Daya muttered to herself as she flipped through the Spanish-English dictionary she got from the library. She finally got to a page, and wrinkled her nose. "Sink? They want me to puke in the sink? Ay that's disgusting Gloria, sucia lady."

She looked up to see Nicki and Morello, who had now put some distance between each other. "Oh. Sorry ladies. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's cool. Hey can I ask you something?"

Daya looked at Nicki.

"Your name's Daya. Short for…Dayanara?"

"Yea, that's right."

"But Dayanara. Sounds like _sionara._ And that means goodbye. In Japanese. What do you have to say to that?"

Daya let out a laugh, enticed by Nicki's weird humor. "You're an idiot, whitey."

"_Damn!_ That's like, the third white girl comment I got all day by you people." She looked at Daya and shook her head. "Won't you let me live?"

Daya smiled and laughed lightly, until a wave of nausea hit her and she felt her breakfast coming back up. "Excuse me," she muttered as she ran towards the bathroom. Nicki stood where she was, shaking her head. Everyone knew that Daya was pregnant, it was only a matter of who said it out loud. She always enjoyed a little prison drama, and she was excited to see the outcome of it all.

"I think my next girl should be Spanish."

Morello turned her head to Nicki, trying to hide her jealous rage. "…Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Not the one with child. But I need some culture in here. Nice cultured pussy, ya feel me?"

Morello kept her lips tightly pressed together, not saying a word. Nicki quickly picked up on how quickly her mood changed, and grinned from ear to ear. "Well. Good luck with that. But remember what happened in West Side Story. Tony and Maria fell in love but didn't make it because they came from _two_ different worlds. And it just. Didn't. Work. Forbidden love. It won't work." She stormed out of the room and exited in the direction she came from.

Nicki watched her go, her expression barely changing. "Yeah, no shit."

Nicki walked into the dining hall, scanning the tables to see who she would sit with today. She preferred not to have a set group, although most of the time she ended up sitting with the white girls, or by herself, depending on how she was feeling. Suddenly she felt something push up against her right buttcheek. She turned around to swing, then realized it was Boo, holding Lil' Boo on her hindlegs and using her paw to smack Nicki's butt.

Nicki grinned and scratched Lil Boo's ears, then looked up at Boo. "What's the matter, too chicken to touch me yourself? Had to molest me through your dog?" She shook her head, and patted the dog on her head. "That's child abuse man."

"Oh, fuck off. Lil' Boo has a little lesbian in her. Look at her mama." She turned Lil' Boo around to face her and spoke in her annoying baby voice. "Who's mommy's little dyke? _You're _mommy's little dyke! Are _you_ mommy's little dyke?" She laughed as the dog covered her in kisses. "Oh you're such a sweet little girl. My wittle baby waby!"

"Holy shit, get a room." Nicki turned and got on the dinner line behind Sophia. A loud ruckus arose from the other side of the cafeteria, where the black girls had clearly gotten excited about something and were celebrating by dancing on the tables and throwing food up in the air.

Sophia sucked her teeth and turned back around. "So tired of these children. Always making a scene. Making _us_ black girls look like we all the same."

Nicki stared at her. "Yeah. 'Cause I've never seen you get up on a table and shake that plastic pussy in our faces before."

Sophia took a tray with an apple on it. "I'm just sick of the same old fools acting up in the cafeteria. Have some respect for yourself."

"Well I'm definitely with you on being tired of everyone. It's just like my old high school-I wish we could see a new face or two every once in a while."

"Well didn't you hear? Apparently tomorrow we're getting _four_ new inmates. They'll be here in the morning. That should liven up the party a little." The Spanish girls dumped a spoonful of beans onto Sophia's tray, who took it and walked away.

_Four new inmates_, Nicki thought to herself. _Please, give me someone sexy._


	2. Tuesday

_**Tuesday.**_

The dream always started the same. They were in the hotel room, where they spent most of their nights partying. It was always so perfect. Nicki's mother was never around but made up for it by dumping thousands of dollars into her bank account, allowing her to do what she wanted with it. And when she ran out of money, she asked for more. And she got it. She was an adult now, her 22nd birthday just around the corner. She spent all those years without a maternal figure in her life so who cares if she still didn't have one? She had freedom, and money, and the sexiest girlfriend anyone could've ever hoped to put their hands on.

She stared at her laying in the bed, her long, black curls cascading over her shoulders. She wore a cheetah print bra and a pair of shorts, that were cut perfectly to show off that nice fat ass of hers. It felt so real. Nicki grinned at her, and she smiled back. _Come kiss me,_ she mouthed to her, a delicious, seductive smirk forming over her pink, full lips. Nicki leaned over to her and just before she kissed her, she woke up.

"_Fuck!_" she screamed, rubbing her eyes. "No, no, no… _fuck." _She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She felt like crying, but fought the urge. She hadn't allowed herself to cry since her withdrawals. She felt so weak, and made sure it would never happen again. She angrily kicked the brick walls, rolling out of bed. Norma gave her a silent, sympathetic look. She was used to Nicki having nightmares- a lot of the girls did. She went over to her and patted her on the shoulder, then made her way to the bathrooms.

Nicki took a few deep breaths. She began to feel calmer, and was able to push the dream to the side. She stripped and threw her clothes on the floor, wrapping a towel around her body and took her shampoo and body wash to the showers. There was no line, but all the showers were full. She rolled her eyes and kicked the shower curtain closest to her, which was drawn shut although the water wasn't running and she didn't see a body behind it. "Yo who's keeping these fucking shower curtains closed?! Keep this shit open, it looks like someone's in-"

She stopped short when she opened the curtain and saw an unfamiliar woman wrapping a towel around her wet body. She was a very beautiful girl, with dark hair and full lips. She looked like she was in her mid 20's, and looked so…_exotic._

The right corner of Nicki's lips twitched upwards. "Hey. Sorry about that. You're too fuckin' short, didn't realize someone was in there."

The girl smiled. "No, it's okay honey." Her voice was warm, and so sexy. "I wasn't in there too long. There should still be some hot water left."

She walked past Nicki, then stopped and turned around. "I'm Asia, by the way. Just got here this morning."

"Huh, never met someone named Asia before. What's your last name?"

"Jones."

Nicki groaned. "We already got like ten Jones' in here. Stick to Asia. It's way sexier."

While Nicki was looking Asia's body up and down, Morello walked by. She stopped and stared at Nicki, recognizing the familiar way she was coming onto this new girl. She had seen it all before. She gritted her teeth and tried her best to sound sexy. She knew Nicki loved the way she talked, there was no way she could resist her.

"Hey, Nichols. I'm done with that shower over there. Left plenty of hot water for you, I know you love your hot showers."

Nicki broke away from looking at Asia temporarily to see Morello standing in front of her. "Oh. Thanks kid. I'm good here though."

Piper tiptoed into the room. "That one's open, right?" She pointed to the open shower. Nicki looked at Morello, then looked back at Piper.

"Yeah. Morello left plenty of hot water apparently." She grinned at Morello, who pursed her lips.

"Yup. Plenty of hot water for you, Chapman." She stormed away, leaving Nicki laughing.

"What's her problem?" Asia asked.

"Eh…she's just sexually frustrated is all. So, first time? What are you in here for?"

"Oh, well I was in another prison like an hour up north from here. Yeah, I got 10 months is all, but some shit went down with the warden and embezzlement of some kind… basically he took all the money and left the prison with nothing. So they had to close it down, and here I am. Too bad they couldn't have just let me go, huh?"

"Well. Thank God you ended up over here." She smirked. "We can have some fun in here together."

Her eyes lingered on Asia for a second before she winked at her and got in the shower. She took the towel off and before she allowed her to see anything, she drew the curtain shut.

….

"Next."

The inmate took her tray.

"Next."

The inmate took her tray.

Red was the next inmate in line. She hadn't even bothered to go into the cafeteria for a week now. Her eyes were vacant; a deep ocean of nothing-no hope, no spirit, no life. Ruiz was in charge of serving that day. She took one look at Red, then slide her tray to the left.

"Next."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" She spoke slowly and sternly.

Ruiz stared daggers into her eyes. "I said. _Next."_

Nicki, who had witnessed the entire thing, came up behind Red and put her hands on her shoulders. "Cmon Ma, fuck these idiots. Sit with me, I got plenty of disgusting food to spare." She looked at Ruiz and matched her vicious stare. "You feel good 'bout yourself? I bet it's nice to feel like you got power over someone for once, eh? Fuckin' …Pocahontas-lookin' … spick."

She led Red away from the line and sat her down at her table. "Why would you say that to them?" She spit at her. "Why do you have to have such a big mouth? They're not going to let you eat for _weeks_ Nicki."

"Well whatever! What was I supposed to do, sit there and say nothing? I've had it with them, and yeah, towards the beginning the food wasn't bad-but some things they make are just so fuckin' nasty. Like that rice? Holy shit Red you need to try this." She pushed her tray towards her. "It's _salt. _Seriously. A pile of salt with a grain or two of rice in there."

Red managed to let out a chuckle. "You're a good daughter, Nicki. But don't throw yourself under the bus for me."

"I didn't. I don't throw myself under anything for anyone." She stuck her fork in her chicken. "I'm just lookin' out for you."

Red reached out and gently patted her hand.

"Well don't. You're playing with fire."

Nicki looked up, trying not to let the hurt show in her eyes. She watched Red leave the cafeteria and rolled her eyes. "That's what I get for tryin' to be nice, I guess."

"Can I sit here?"

Nicki looked up to see Asia standing in front of her. She was wearing her orange suit, and now that her hair was dry, she saw how long and thick it was. She still looked sexy, even when she wasn't wet and only wearing a tiny towel.

"Hey you, sure you can." Asia smiled and sat in front of her.

"You know, I was so happy to see all those Spanish women in the kitchen, because Spanish women, they always know how to cook. My mom's Puerto Rican, so I thought this food would taste like home. But this is disgusting, what's up with this rice?"

Nicki laughed. "I know, this is a sad excuse for prison food. So you're half Puerto Rican. What's the other half?"

"Italian. Like, really Italian. My old man came to the states when he was 27. Met my mom, then had me four years later."

"Well that's why you're so fuckin' sexy. Italian and Puerto Rican… I bet you're crazy in bed." She raised her eyebrows and winked at her, which made Asia blush. "I knew someone who was half Puerto Rican. They fuckin' _owned_ me in bed. And I'm usually the one that likes to take control. Remember that."

Asia smiled. "I will."

Suddenly, the buzzing of voices in the cafeteria was dominated by the roaring alarm that erupted throughout the prison. The inmates groaned and reluctantly found their way face down on the floor, with their hands on the back of their head.

Nicki forced some rice into her mouth and got up and grabbed Asia's hand. "Come," she said with her mouth full. "That alarm goes off we gotta go down. You wanna go down on me?" She winked at her and Asia giggled, obviously attracted to how open Nicki was with her sexuality.

The two inmates laid down on the floor, their bodies parallel to each other.

"Your hair smells amazing," Asia whispered to her. Nicki grinned, then looked up when Kaputo, and two other officers entered the cafeteria.

"Someone in here, is a thief."

"Well that goes without saying, genius."

A few inmates cackled at Alex's words. Nicki turned around to see her only a few feet away from her. Alex smiled at her, and Nicki turned back.

"Keep your _fucking_ mouth shut, inmate. This is a very serious dilemma. Someone, snuck into the C.O's office when no one was in there, and stole something. A personal item, left by a very incompetent officer who is now taking a leave of absence for bringing a prohibited item into the prison. Someone in here knows what that item is. Someone in here, is going to pay."

Silence.

Nicki closed her eyes and tried to take a nap until all the ridiculous chaos was over.

"Oh, so no one wants to step forward?"

Silence again.

Bennett, who was standing behind and Kaputo with his hands clasped in front of him, leaned forward and whispered, "Uh… maybe you should tell them what the item is. They should know what you're talking about, so they can help you find it."

"We can't let these pigs know what's currently being passed around in this prison," he hissed back. "There are ex-alcoholics in here, there's gonna be a brawl, shit's gonna get _real _ugly."

"It's a damn bottle of vodka."

The inmates raised their heads so fast that some neck bones cracked, and immediately an excited roar full of gossip and screams cascaded in the room. Kaputo turned and glared at Officer Bell, who merely shrugged, unfazed by the nonsense.

"_QUIET!" _Kaputo gritted his teeth and slowly turned to the inmates, who fell silent. "Yes. A bottle of vodka was stolen out of the office. Now there are inmates in here, with _addictions._ This can get really, really out of control. Please. If you know or see anything, you must step forward. If you are caught with this bottle in your possession, that's _five years _added to your sentence. We don't want to be together for another five years, now do we?"

His question was responded with silence.

"Get up. Everyone get off the fucking floor, NOW. Stand up with your arms at your sides, facing me. FACING ME."

The inmates obliged, standing up and erect, facing Kaputo. Very slowly, he circled the room. He looked the inmates up and down, trying to find any signs of guilt. He stared down some of the women who were there for being kleptomaniacs. He stared down some of the ex-alcoholics. He continued to walk, his footsteps being the only sound in the room, and fixed his eyes on Yoga Jones. She made eye contact with Kaputo, and swallowed hard. With half of a condescending smirk on his face, he made his way over to her.

"Jones."

She nodded, putting her eyes down.

"'Yoga Jones.' Ex-alcoholic. Always has a very guilty face." He leaned down so he could make eye contact with her. "Look at me," he snarled. She looked up at him. "Did you take that bottle?"

"No. No-I would never steal from _anybody._ I swear."

"I think you're _lying._"

"I'm not!"

Janae stepped forward, putting her arm on Jones' shoulder and pulling her towards her. "Leave her the _fuck_ alone. She didn't take _shit. _This is an honest fucking woman, you pig." She turned to Jones. "Yo, don't let him intimidate you. Namaste, remember?"

Jones managed to let out a small smile. "Namaste," she said in a faint whisper.

"This is ridiculous. They're obviously not gonna say anything. Let's just do an intense room check."

Kaputo turned around to Officer Bell. He sternly shook his head. "Fine. Everybody, to your room assignments. We'll find this damn bottle before anyone has to hear anything about it." He stormed out of the room, and the other officers stayed to make sure all the inmates left the cafeteria.

"Ahhh, Black Cindy don't front yo, I knew it was you girl!" Taystee shoved Cindy, who merely shrugged her hand off. "For ma birthday!"

"Pshh, girl please. You _wish _ I loved you that much."

Poussey stood up on the table with her arms spread. "Ayo, what's the number one rule we all learn in pre-school?" She bent her knees and spread her legs, dancing to her own beat. "_Sharing is caring! Sharing is caring!"_

All the black girls roared with laughter and joined her in shaking their butts and dancing and chanting, and Officer Fischer came over and tried to calm them down.

"Damn, what I would do to get my hands on some liquor again," Nicki said, wiping off the front of her outfit. "I would literally eat my own fuckin' hair to get a sip of that shit."

"Well I wouldn't make you do that," Asia grinned at her. "I would make you eat... something else though."

Nicki stopped in her tracks and looked at her, her lips spreading into a suspicious smile. "The hell you talkin' about?"

She didn't respond, but gave her a sneaky smile that answered her question. Nicki's mouth dropped open and she leaned in close. "Where did you hide it? How big is it? They're doing room checks right now- you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's all taken care of."

Nicki stared at her, then burst out laughing. "Well shit, I'm fuckin' impressed. How did you manage to pull that off on your first day here?"

"I've had plenty of practice. I wanna have some of that fun you promised me. Tonight?"

Asia winked at her and walked towards her room. Nicki stared after her, biting her lip.

…..

"All clear."

Nicki had her back against the wall, waiting for the officer in her room to finish with her inspection. Once she got the sign that all was okay, she turned to walk into her room, flashing him a spiteful glare.

"I appreciate the fuckin' mess." She kicked a pile of books under her bed, and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked over at Norma's bed. She usually stayed with Red, keeping her company by sitting next to her in silence. She mostly had the room to herself, which she enjoyed. Growing up she had a huge bedroom, including a bathroom with a jacuzzi, a walk-in closet, and a King-sized bed. She started experimenting with girls in high school, and she would mess around in that bed for hours. She grinned at the flashback that swam through her mind, and immediately pushed it to the side when Asia stood in the doorway.

"Hey sexy girl." Nicki whispered.

"Where's your roomie?"

"Oh…she's off kissing some Russian ass somewhere. How'd your room inspection go?"

"Good. Lucky for me those damn idiots didn't even check the tiny hole in the wall behind my bed that I covered up with boxes." Her eyes flashed with wild excitement, as she pulled out a big bottle of Grey Goose from her baggy pants.

Nicki leaped up. "Ohhhhhh, _shit!_" She was overcome with joy at the sight of alcohol. It had been a cruel twelve months of being sober. "C'mere."

She grabbed Asia's face and planted a kiss on her lips. "You're fuckin' amazing. Seriously, this is incredible."

Asia stared into her eyes for a second before grabbing her hips and pulling her body towards her. She kissed her hard, her hand on the back of Nicki's head so she couldn't get away. Nicki had been so hungry for affection these past few weeks, with a sexy Puerto Rican and a bottle of vodka she knew it was going to be a good night.

"Let's get drunk then sneak into the showers and fuck," Asia whispered against her lips.

"Speakin' my language baby." She reached down and smacked her ass.

Asia opened the bottle and took a long sip.

"Here, pour it in here," Nicki handed her a cup. "The girls are walkin' back and forth all the time, I don't want anyone seeing shit."

"Good call." Asia poured the vodka into the cup, kissed Nicki on the lips and took another shot.

An hour and a half later, Asia was jumping up on the bed singing, "All the single ladies-all the single ladies… Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh…." And trying to match the choreography to the song.

Nicki was on the floor perfecting her backwards somersaults. She burst into laughter and stood up, and immediately fell back on the floor.

"Yo hand me the cup…" She drawled, holding out her hand. Asia handed her the cup and Nicki squinted with one eye closed, trying to grab it without dropping it.

"The thing is-we finished with-it's almost done, Nicki," Asia couldn't stop giggling. "I like watching you drink, you're _soooo_ badass." She hiccuped and burst out laughing again, falling onto the bed.

"Yeahhh, too bad O'Neil'sss…. got his ass fired," Nicki slurred, finishing what was left in the cup. "I'd-I want him… to come back. And bring us more of vodka for us-"

Asia jumped off the bed and tackled Nicki to the floor. "Let's go to the shower," she whispered. "I'm so horny."

Nicki managed to roll into a sitting position, and both the girls held hands and managed to both stand on their feet. "Okay. We have to sneak, uh-be sneaky. Now I don't look drunk right?"

Nicki stood in front of Asia, her eyes glassy and drooping, one eyelid closed more than the other. She hiccuped, and held her hands out to keep her balance, as standing still was enough of a challenge.

"Nooooo, no, no, not at _alllll," _she assured her. "Like a perfect…sexy… Barbie doll."

Nicki nodded and grabbed her hand, and they stumbled into the hall. All of a sudden, she took off running. "_JUST RUN FOR IT!" _Nicki yelled, as Asia struggled to keep up with her. "They're not gonna catch us, they can't!"

The girls took off, and the other inmates made nothing of it. Nicki stumbled into the showers and looked down.

"Oh fuck. Baby… Asia."

Asia turned the shower on and started to take her shirt off. "What is it?"

"You need to go back. And get our flop-flops… fuck. The flips…flops," Nicki struggled to finish her sentence. "_Showers shoes. _Shower. Shower. Shoes. You need to get them, so we can shower."

"Oh, oh yeah. Okay stay here baby don't leave me."

Asia left the shower room, as Nicki played with the shower temperature to make sure it was warm. A few times she lost her balance and had to slam her hand against the wall to make sure she didn't fall onto the floor. She heard someone come in behind her. "Come baby…it's warm."

She turned around to see Morello standing in the doorway. Nicki tried to present herself as sober, which was ruined when she hiccuped and dropped her bottle of soap. "Heyy-oh hey, I knew it was you. W-why are you here?"

Morello stepped towards her. "Nicki whatssa matter with you? You're slurring your words… are you sick?"

"Well…. yes. I. Am." She spoke slowly, thinking it made her sound sober when in reality she sounded autistic.

"What happened? You need help showering?"

"No. I. Don't. Just get outta here Morello." When backed into a corner, Nicki often got defensive when she was drunk. "You took your fuckin' shower this morning. So… so why you here again? Spying on me?"

"Well I saw you running over here and I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm _fine._ You're not my mom-"

She stepped closer. "I never said I was, Nichols." She stepped even closer, just inches from her body. "You reek of alcohol. It was you, that took it?"

Nicki shook her head. "No. No, it was… it was my friend-"

"Oh, that new girl?"

"No, it wasn't-just don't worry 'bout it. Can you get outta my face, please?

"Nichols calm down, I was just-"

"Just get outta here Morello-holy shit. You're annoying me. With all your shit. Why don't you go back to your small-dicked…shit head fiance. He can put up with your shit, not me. No, I'm done."

"You're so drunk," Morello whispered. She looked into Nicki's faded, glassy eyes. "…It's kinda cute."

Nicki looked down at the petite brunette. "I wanna kiss you…Morello."

"So do it."

She grabbed Morello by her tiny waist and kissed her softly, running her fingers through her soft hair. Morello let a tiny moan escape her lips, and ran her hands down her sides and snuck into her pants. She broke the kiss and looked into Nicki's eyes, her fingers slowly running up and down her inner thigh. She moved upwards, her hand now between her legs and in her wetness. Nicki's eyes rolled back and she breathed heavier, her eyebrows furrowing as she moaned with pleasure.

"Yeah, this is payback for all the times you got me off and I never got to finish with you," Morello grinned and rubbed her fast, getting wetter at the sounds of Nicki's low moans. Usually Nicki liked to be in control but it turned her on so much to see her laying back in enjoyment for once.

"Fuck is this?" Morello turned to see an angry Asia walking up to them. Although she was drunk, seeing Morello's hands in her girl's pants was enough to sober her up for a minute or two. "What the hell do you think you're doing, raping my woman in here?" She shoved Morello against the wall hard. "Do I need to kick your mother fuckin' ass?"

"Yo-Asia, chill-" Nicki stepped forward and tried to pull Asia away from Morello, but she was fuming with rage and the alcohol in Nicki's system was making her weak.

"That's not your woman Miss Thing, that was _my_ girl before you came along. Ya hear? _My _girl. You stay away." She tried to walk past her but Asia grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall.

"Asia _no!"_ Nicki pushed Asia off Morello, who was wheezing and had a giant handprint on her neck. "Are you okay?" She gasped for air and fell to the floor, and soon enough there was an audience joining them.

"White girl throw down!" Poussey screamed.

"Punch her! In the gut. In the gut," Black Cindy coached to Nicki.

"Ladies, back away from each other. Back away!" Sister Ingalls tried to intervene, only to be held back by Sophia.

"Mm-mm sister, you best stay out of this one."

Asia made another tackle towards Morello, pinning her to the ground and punching her repeatedly.

"Who is that girl?" Chapman asked Alex, who looked at her and then turned the other way, ignoring her question.

"Get _off_ of her!" Nicki screamed, grabbing Asia and throwing her against the wall. She punched her in the stomach and when Asia bent over, she punched her in the face, sending her to the floor in a bloody mess.

"Nice- _nice._" Black Cindy cried, giving her her approval.

"Yeah, you don't wanna mess with a bitch with that much hair," Taystee chimed in, referring to Nicki.

"You okay, babygirl?" Nicki leaned over Morello and wiped some blood from beneath her nose.

"No," Morello muttered, standing up. "_NO."_

She lunged at Asia, smacking her head against the concrete wall, creating a uniformed "_OOOOH!" _from everyone watching.

"That's _my_ girl," she screamed between punches. "Don't you touch her! _MY GIRL!_"

Nicki's vision was blackening, and became dizzier as she watched the fight go down. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Morello, squatting over an unconscious Asia, punching her over and over again until her knuckles were bruised from the impact. She felt two pairs of hands on her, pulling her up, and then there was nothing.


End file.
